Bliss
by foolondahill17
Summary: "So, what do you do now?" "…Mostly Order business. I should ask Albus to increase me to full-time wage." He thanked Merlin Severus had grace enough not to say "Oh, is that what you call being unemployed?" A newly inducted Order member is coming over and it's not the grizzled, spell-happy witch Remus imagined. Remus and Tonks first meet and sparks fly – almost literally


Title: Bliss

Summary: "So, what do you do now?" "…Mostly Order business. I should ask Albus to increase me to full-time wage." He thanked Merlin Severus had grace enough not to say "Oh, is that what you call being unemployed?" A newly inducted Order member is coming over and it's not the grizzled, spell-happy witch Remus imagined. Remus and Tonks first meet and sparks fly – almost literally

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Here's something else about Remus I've been thinking about. Sort of a fast paced little one-shot, but I hope you enjoy it.

About the title: Bliss, as in ignorance is bliss, as in Remus does not ask certain questions because it is sometimes better not to know, as in Tonks doesn't yet realize he's a werewolf, also as in neither of them yet know they will sometime in the future be husband and wife. Not one of my better ones.

* * *

Remus pulled his robes over his head and let himself out of the bedroom door. He tread softly down the hallways, flitting from shadow to shadow. Remus had always marveled at the irony of the Order meeting in the house of former blood-purists and Death Eater supporters. There was irony even in the name of the house. If ever there was a grim, old place, this was it.

Remus smiled wryly to himself and steadied his head on his neck. He always seemed to be unusually sardonic on days like this. He felt tired and slightly woozy. Last night he had asked the Weasley's and Sirius to please not disturb him. But the moon had set hours ago and Remus had been resting the remainder of the day, trying to work his way out of the fog. At Order meetings it had proven wise to keep ones wits about them.

Remus paused at the head of the stairs and exchanged a few words with Fred and George, whom were leaning over the railing and looking shifty. He acknowledged them with a wave of his hand and proceeded on his way, his mind flitting from one subject to another a bit slower than usual.

Remus knew Alastor was bringing over another Auror tonight. He and Dumbledore had brought over Kingsley a few months ago. Kingsley was large and calm, and according to Alastor, one of the best there were. He was also the head of the search for Sirius, which made things unexpectedly convenient. Remus didn't know how they had done it, convincing Kingsley.

Alastor told them last night that he'd brought another one around to their thinking. She was smart and quick he said, and also one of the best. Remus knew what to expect. She was probably one of Alastor's friends from the last war, grizzled, tough, and scarred, with a matching magical eye.

It was smart to get Aurors on their side, invaluable almost. They were going to need fighters – sooner than later – and what better fighters then trained dark wizard catchers? Aurors also held an unusual amount of sway in the Ministry. If Aurors backed it, people didn't care what the Minister said – at least that was how it had been in the past.

Remus paused on the first floor, before the stairs leading to the cellar. Obviously Order members had already begun to assemble. He could hear the usual chatter and light-hearted joking that preceded meetings of heavier stuff. He could hear Alastor's gruff ramble, Dumbledore's calm discourse, and curiously – rising above all the rest – a girl's high-pitched and almost hysterical laughter.

He thought immediately of Ginny, but knew Molly had them all banished from the kitchen long before now. Then he thought of Fleur, Bill's French girl, who'd been over only once to "zink theengs over."

The girl, whoever she was, snorted into silence and then started guffawing again as though she couldn't restrain herself – no, not quite Fleur's _style_.

Remus shook his hair away from his forehead and began descending the stairs. He passed Kreacher on the way, whom looked at him with poison and muttered vile threats about "Unnatural brats who masquerade as my Mistress' blood." Remus didn't ask him what he was going on about.

He had learned by now that it was sometimes better not to know.

He walked through the kitchen door. Molly was tending something on the stove that smelled heavy and warm. Severus was sitting in the corner and looking like curdled milk. Alastor sat hunched over the table, eye spinning in his socket with ever constant vigilance. Bill and Arthur sat clutching mugs of tea and catching up on family matters. Hestia was shooting nonchalant looks at Sirius and Sirius was staring into space with an expression that meant he was lost in the past. Kingsley was laughing companionably with Dedulus. Dedulus's high-pitched giggle was almost completely obstructed by Kingsley's rumbling laugh. Albus was sitting at the head of the table, trying to keep his beard out of his tea and chatting amiably with a young witch Remus had never before set eyes on.

He knew he'd never seen her before because he would have remembered the hair – which was blinding pink – almost indecently pink. It set off Remus's head – which was always near a splitting headache at this time – on a pounding serenade.

It was this girl whom he had heard laughing. A hysterical laughter of the kind that had her nearly rolling off her chair, clutching her sides, gasping for breath, and tears streaming down her face. Her hand clattered against her cup of tea, making it slosh onto the table. Albus chuckled along politely beside her. Alastor's magically eye occasionally strayed in her direction and looked disapproving.

"Molly," said Remus, turning to the stove, "I feel it my duty to inform you that persons of a suspicious nature are currently plotting at the head of the stairs how best to smuggle in extendable ears. I have been beseeched not to tell you whom these suspicious persons are." Molly scowled.

Alastor looked up.

Bill said, "He means Fred and George, Mad-Eye."

"You can never be too careful," Alastor growled. His eyes swiveled upward, evidently making sure it was the twins and not Death Eaters incognito, and then he faced Remus. "Like you to meet Nymphadora Tonks – newly inducted member of the Order. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora. Nymphadora, Remus Lupin." He gestured to the laughing girl with pink hair.

Nymphadora Tonks looked up, smiling giddily she brushed tears from her eye and giggled, "Wotcher, Remus? Oh, and it's Tonks, _not_ that other name."

"Hello," said Remus uneasily. "You're –"

"Very pretty, isn't she Remus?" said Sirius unexpectedly. He seemed to have snapped out of his reverie and was staring at Remus with almost manic insistency, "Mind, hands off. She's my cousin."

Remus was about to say something else when he choked, "You're cousin?"

"Meda's little girl," said Sirius with a bark of bitter laughter. "Remember? Grown up, hasn't she? Miss a lot when you're in Azkaban."

Remus found it best to ignored Sirius when he was struck by such moods. "How are you, Nymphadora? I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"It's Tonks," said she firmly. "And likewise."

"Alright," said Alastor, "If we've all finished. Let's get on to business –"

"But," said Remus, "aren't we missing someone? Your friend, Alastor? The Auror."

"She's already here, Lupin," growled Alastor and muttered something about, "Losing your edge."

Nymphadora Tonks snorted. It took Remus a moment to comprehend – _oh_, he thought. He had not been expecting _that_.

Nymphadora Tonks was thin and…_girlish_. She was short – and that _hair_ – not the build of an Auror. Remus had been expecting a dumpy old witch, perhaps a bit spell-happy like Alastor. He's expected her to be old and decrepit not – not young and…_pretty_, as Sirius had pointed out. Remus could, after all, hardly be blamed for being slow on the uptake –

"When you've finished gawking, Moony," said Sirius with a snort that suggested derision rather than amusement.

Remus started. He felt his face getting hot. Nymphadora Tonks giggled again.

Alastor rolled both his real and magical eye. "Thank you, Remus," he growled. "Now, as you all know – we've been keeping an eye on the Malfoy place –"

"Oh no you don't!" shrieked Molly suddenly at the top of her lungs. Even Alastor jumped, though he tried to conceal it by leaping out of his chair. Molly hustled over to the kitchen door, under which two flesh colored strings were wriggling.

She stomped on the strings with her foot, which made an odd squelching noise and the echo of something that sounding like a swearword. There was a flurry of panicked footsteps from the floors above and Molly yanked open the door. She pounded up the stairs and her shrieks echoed through the hallway and into the kitchen. Arthur closed the door with a sweep of his wand.

"Well now we've lost another one!" said Alastor in exasperation.

"No fury like a mother scorned," said Albus with a chuckle.

Nymphadora Tonks snorted and giggled as if it had irrepressibly bubbled from her gut. Remus smiled at her before he knew what he was doing. She winked at him.

"So," she said brightly, "this usually what it's like?"

"No," said Sirius, "Usually Mad-Eye plays the bagpipes and dances a jig on the table – that's only with Albus doesn't get there first." Albus chuckled heartily in appreciation. Nymphadora burst into a peal of laughter. She was starting to sound hysterical.

"Blast it, Black!" said Alastor, "This is no time for joking! There's a war on."

"CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" roared Sirius.

"Sirius…." said Remus because he felt it his duty to at least try to stop his friend from getting his head blown off.

"I'm warning you, Black –" started Alastor heatedly.

"Let us not be _children_," intercut Severus silkily from the corner.

"Severus is right," said Albus serenely from the head of the table, lifting his hands for silence, "We accomplish nothing by fighting amongst ourselves. I suggest we all take a cup of tea while we wait for Molly's return."

"Here, here," said Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor looked at her like he wanted to clap his hand over her mouth. Remus was liking this pink-haired Auror better every minute that passed.

Albus summoned mugs of tea for everyone. Remus sipped his quietly as Alastor went off on a tirade against the _Daily Prophet_.

"So, you're Remus Lupin," said Nymphadora Tonks from across the table. She said it as if it was supposed to mean something. Remus wondered uneasily how much they had told her about him, but hid it with a comfortable smile.

"Guilty," he said.

"Sirius mentioned something about you feeling under the weather," Nymphadora continued casually, "Sorry to hear it. Must be bloody awful to have to attend these meetings when you're not feeling well."

"Oh, he's fine," said Sirius – almost nastily – "He always looked like he's been mauled by a Hippogriff."

Molly Weasley's voice, still shouting, drifted down the pipe of the stove.

"Merlin, let them attend the meetings," grumbled Sirius, "They're bloody of-age."

It had been a long while since Sirius had been in this kind of a mood. Remus had seen it before, of course, since the two years of his escape – but it had been several months since Remus had seen one this bad. He wondered if this girl, Nymphadora Tonks, had anything to do with it. She was Sirius's cousin, after all, Andromeda's little girl, and was apt to conjure up painful memories. One did miss much when one was in Azkaban.

"So you teach at Hogwarts?" said Nymphadora conversationally.

"Taught at Hogwarts," slithered Severus's voice. "As in, no longer teaching."

"Yes, thank you, Severus," said Remus. He always tried to polite, but after all he had not particularly _requested_ that Severus be admitted into the Order.

"We're not talking to you, Snivelous," snapped Sirius.

"Neither was I to you, Black," said Severus. "But to…Nymphadora."

Nymphadora Tonks ignored Severus with grace that Remus admired. "Bloody disappointment that, isn't it?" she said.

"Indeed. I enjoyed teaching," said Remus, keeping his head turned carefully toward the young lady and not to Severus.

"I never had you," said Nymphadora, "When'd you teach?"

"Nineteen-ninety-three to four," Remus replied. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh," said Nymphadora with a knowledgeable nod of her head, "That explains it then. Defense Professors never could stick around for more than a year, do they?"

"That does seem to be the running habit," said Remus. "I probably should have realized it when I signed up."

Nymphadora smiled easily and said, "What do you do now?"

Remus kept his smile fixed on his face, "A bit here and there. Mostly Order business – I should ask Albus to increase me to full-time wage." He thanked Merlin Severus had sense enough not to say _Oh, is that what you call being unemployed?_

"What about you?" he asked of Nymphadora, "How long have you been an Auror?"

Nymphadora was most obviously young. She still had the chipper, wet-behind-the-ears look Remus had encountered in the students at Hogwarts. He enjoyed talking to young people, a part of teaching he missed the most.

"I qualified three years ago," said Nymphadora, "But Mad-Eye could tell you all about that." Alastor grunted in acknowledgement. Nymphadora choked on a laugh but didn't elaborate. Remus assumed it was a memory best left alone.

Just then Molly stormed back into the kitchen. She slammed the door behind her and stalked back over to the stove, muttering under her breath what may or may not have been culinary charms. The pot on the burner began bubbling again with renewed vigor.

"Alright then," grumbled Alastor, "Back to the Malfoy place. As we all know, the Malfoys are on the top of our list. Potter gave a clear account that Lucius Malfoy was there in that graveyard and we know from the history of the last war how they know how to slither out of tight places." The meeting went on, and moved from subject to subject with toiling ill-grace.

"I think we should discuss getting Harry away from those relatives of his," Molly piped up as the subject of guard-duty began to wind down. "Not that I particularly encourage bringing him into a war-zone, but I think something should be done about it."

"This is a safe-house, Molly," grumbled Sirius, "Not a war-zone. But I agree. I think Harry should be moved as quickly as we can. As his godfather, I volunteer to collect him –"

"Sirius," said Albus in a gentle reprimand from the head of the table.

Sirius was suddenly on the defensive. Remus fought clapping a hand to his forehead. "Why shouldn't I get Harry?" he demanded, slamming his fist on the table. "James and Lily didn't make me his godfather in order for me to bloody sit around and watch other people run his life!"

"Or sit in prison," said Severus softly from the corner, sneering.

"I do not believe the time has yet come for Harry to leave his aunt and uncle's," said Albus, his voice raised only slightly, portraying and air of control.

"Why?" barked Sirius, "The kid's been there long enough! He's probably dying for a single, bloody drop of information –"

"Some things are best for Harry not to know," said Albus.

"Blast it, Albus!" said Sirius, and abruptly his voice held a certain pleading undertone. Remus was suddenly aware that this had less to do with Harry and more about Sirius being allowed to leave the house. "Let me get him. Poor kid's probably going to do something desperate any day now. Might as well collect him before he does. Let me go – I'll go as a dog and, for good measure, bite his cousin in the –"

"You could go as a what, did you say?" said Nymphadora, amusement glowing on her face.

"I'm more wolf than Remus is," said Sirius as a footnote, and turned back to Albus, "Harry would like to see me. Harry wants to get out, I know it. Kingsley could cover for me – fake a sighting of me in South Africa, or something –"

"Compelling as this is," interrupted Severus again, "we are wasting time."

"Stay out of this –" Sirius began to say angrily.

"I take your and Molly's idea into account, Sirius," said Albus. "I do think it will be wise to abstract Harry from his aunt and uncle soon – unwise to delay much longer. However, I believe the plan must take time and coordination in order to achieve safety –"

"Blast safety!" yelled Sirius.

"I doubt as well that his parents made you godfather to ignore their child's safety, Black," said Severus.

Albus raised a hand to indicate silence. He looked subtly disapproving. "I believe we must construct a guard, should the moment arrive to retrieve Harry quickly. Remus, as Sirius should not leave the sanctuary of this house, I believe you should be among the –"

"Sanctuary of the house! Blast the sanctuary of the house! I don't care if I'm protected! Let me get out – It's like being in bloody Azkaban again in here, Albus!"

"Is that your game, Black?" said Severus, "To constantly volunteer for jobs, even though you know you won't get them? It must give you a tremendous amount of security. How quaint to know you're self-worth is built off farce and cowardice –"

There was a clatter as Sirius's chair flew backwards. He launched himself into a standing position and held his wand in his hand as if he hadn't even had to draw. "Shut it, _Snivelous_, I'm warning you –" The tip of his wand was smoking.

"Sit down, Black!" barked Alastor.

"Ah," said Severus, "It appears as if I've struck a chord."

Remus was not looking at Severus. Remus had always considered himself a patient man. Given certain…circumstance, he had had to be. But some things, Remus decided, were beyond endurance.

"You heard him, Moony!" yelled Sirius, "I'm done with this washed-up Death Eater telling me my place –"

"I suggest you leave if you can't control yourself, Black," said Alastor gruffly. "We're all adults here."

Remus stood. Sirius's mouth opened. "Come on, Sirius," he said before Sirius could do any more damage. His voice sounded almost sharp in his ears.

"You heard him, Moony!" said Sirius manically.

"Yes," said Remus, "I heard him, and you're drunk."

"Get off me!" roared Sirius, shaking off the hand Remus had laid on his arm.

"Come on, Sirius," said Kinsley, standing from his chair and stepping forward. He was large and hulking, about a head taller than Sirius, and oozed authority. Remus remembered that Kinsley was the head of the Auror investigation on Sirius and felt an uneasy trickle of foreboding run up his spine.

Perhaps that was what Sirius was thinking for his cheeks lost what little color they had regained stewing in the empty cell of a home. "Fine," he had sharply and angrily, "fine, I'll leave."

Sirius turned on his heel and marched out. Remus shot a glance to Kingsley that was half-grateful and half-apologetic and muttered to the room, "Excuse me." He swiftly followed Sirius the way he had left.

Sirius was stalking up the stairs. Remus followed him but before he had a chance to say anything, Sirius had whipped around, "What was that?" he demanded angrily, "What bloody drivel were you spewing back there? Taking _Snape's_ side –"

"I did not take Severus's side, Sirius," said Remus. He felt tired. He focused on breathing slowly to ease the pain in his head. "There was no side to take –"

"Then what was it?" Sirius scoffed, "Are you angry because I interrupted your conversation with Tonks? Can't bear to have me butt in, can you? Afraid I've messed up your blasted first impression –"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Remus, and checked his voice. "Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'll wake you in time for dinner – or when Severus leaves, whichever comes first."

"Stop treating me like a child, Remus!" Sirius yelled, "Everyone bloody treats me like I'm insane! Albus patronizes me – I can bloody well take care of myself –"

"By gorging yourself on Firewhiskey?" said Remus before he could stop himself. He had not meant to be drawn into a debate.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Maybe not, but you have been drinking," said Remus. "I've been finding empty bottles all over the place."

"Who gives you the right to snoop through my house –?"

"I wasn't snooping," Remus snapped and then realized this wasn't at all where he wanted this conversation to go. "I'm not going to talk about this Sirius!"

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Remus turned around. It was Nymphadora Tonks. She was looking meek and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," she said, "I came up to see if I could help."

"Thank you," said Remus, forcing his lips upward and easing the tension in his forehead, "I think we're fine –"

Sirius was curiously silent behind him, perhaps working on mastering himself.

"Oh," said Nymphadora, shuffling her feet. "Sure, sorry –"

"Don't be," said Sirius unexpectedly, "I was just going upstairs. I'll see you at dinner."

He left without another word. Remus heard his footsteps fade away up the stairs.

"I apologize for Sirius," said Remus, turning back to Nymphadora. "He – understandably it's difficult for him, seeing you. When he was caught you were only –"

"Eight," said Nymphadora. "I'm twenty-three now so I was only eight, then. I remember…." She trailed into silence.

"Well," said Remus, "Then I'm sure you can see how hard it is for him. You're certainly not eight anymore and Sirius finds it difficult that he's missed all that – given what he missed it for. He loved your mother very much. His favorite cousin, he always said."

"Yes," said Nymphadora, "I remember her having him over. He – he used to have sweets for me, and presents – he got me my first full-seized broomstick and of course, because I'm rubbish at things like that, I ended up crashing through the window. Mum blamed Sirius more than I, thankfully."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Remus wondered how the conversation had opened up to this avenue. He supposed he simply had the look of someone who could be trusted.

"I – I remember when Dumbledore came to tell Mum the news," Nymphadora suddenly looked quite somber. She shot a glance to the staircase that Sirius had disappeared up. "It's so sad what happened to him. He – I don't remember him very well, just bits and pieces, but I can tell he's changed. To spend all those years in Azkaban, for a crime you didn't commit –" she broke off with a shudder.

"Yes," Remus agreed. He didn't know quite what else to say. "I suppose we should go back down." He let Nymphadora down before him and caught her arm as her toe caught on a stair and she pitched forward.

"Ouch!" she shrieked, "There I go again. I'm a brilliant klutz. Thanks, Remus. Mum's always saying one of these days I'm going to kill myself in the most absurd way – like tripping over a corner of a rug, or something."

"That would be absurd," said Remus as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He pushed open the door over her shoulder and they stepped in together.

Alastor growled something about no one being able to keep their minds on their work, the bunch of lazy incompetents, but it looked as though the meeting was in its last dregs. Severus was muttering in a corner with Albus. Dedulus was talking to Arthur, and Bill was clearing away papers. Molly ladled soup into bowls and called over her shoulder, "Are you staying to dinner Nymphadora, dear?"

"Tonks," said Nymphadora, "And sure, love to. What can I do to help? Want me to bring these over? I got it – whoops." There was a shattering crash and Alastor jumped again.

"Merlin help you girl!" He roared, "Grab hold of it, can't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nymphadora said. "Let me get it –"

"No, no," said Molly hastily, "No trouble, dear. I've got it. Why don't you sit down? I've got it, thank you."

Nymphadora retreated, looking apologetic. Severus cast her a fleeting, disdainful look before throwing his robes about him and sweeping out the door.

"What about you, Albus?" said Molly, "Stay to dinner?"

"Thank you no, Molly," said Albus graciously. "I'm afraid there's pressing business to attend to at Hogwarts. I do wish you could have reinstated at Defense Professor, Remus. It's created quite a…fiasco."

"Sorry, Albus, but you know how it is," said Remus, trying not to feel bitter.

Dumbledore nodded and said to the room, "A very pleasant evening to you all." With a cheerful wave, he too left through the door.

"Take a seat, Remus," said Molly, coming over with another bowl of soup. "Bill, can you fetch the children –"

There were two ear-splitting cracks and two people materialized into the center of the kitchen. Molly shrieked.

"Coast clear?" said one of the two. George, Remus could tell, as he had become acquainted with them during his year at Hogwarts. George had hair a shade darker than Fred, and freckles in noticeable different positions. He also wrote his essays with a good deal more parenthesis containing snarky comments.

"We saw Snape leave," said Fred.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!" said Molly.

"Sorry, Mum," said George, "Don't want to get out of practice now that we know how."

"And have or permits," added Fred.

"And are of-age," said George nonchalantly.

Molly scowled, "Now, don't start that again. Your father and I have told you, the Order is for wizards out of school, fully qualified, and equipped to deal with the subject-matter, mature enough to understand the gravity of the situation – not someone who will try to sneak in extendable ears when they have been expressly told _not to_ –"

"Does this happen often?" hissed Nymphadora to Remus.

"Unfortunately it is not an infrequent occurrence," said Remus.

There was a clatter of footsteps and the door flew open. "See, I told you the meeting was over," said Ginny to Ron, who snuck in after her. "What's the matter with Sirius?" Ginny continued chirpily, "He passed us on the way up to his room and said not to call him to dinner."

"Hermione," called Ron over his shoulder, "You can come down. Meeting's over."

More footsteps and Hermione appeared behind Ron. "I told you not to come down," she said crossly, "What if it wasn't?"

Ron didn't say anything but Remus could tell he was fighting the words, _then maybe we might have been able to hear something for once._ Molly harrumphed irritable and said, "Ronald, come bring the spoons over."

Hestia and Dedulus took their leave and the remaining guests gathered about the table.

"Hello," said Ginny to Nymphadora, "Who are you? Mum mentioned we might have someone new."

"I'm Tonks," said Nymphadora and introduction were relayed. Hermione and Ginny immediately attached themselves to her.

Remus considered whether or not to fetch Sirius but decided in the end not to. After all, that was what Sirius wanted. After all, it wasn't as though Remus _voluntarily_ wished to go back up there.

Sirius did have a way with him not to make things _easy_.

"How do you get your hair so pink?" said Hermione. And added intelligently, "I can't even see your roots. Though I suppose magical dyes would be much better than Muggle ones."

"Oh, it isn't dyed," said Nymphadora. "See." Ginny and Hermione gasped in delight. Remus looked up in time to see Nymphadora's hair change from short and pink to long and purple. "That's not all I can do." She closed her eyes in effort and when she opened them her nose had turned into a snout of a pig.

Remus choked back a laugh at the effect.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" said Hermione. "I've only read about them. They're really rare!"

"Yep," said Nymphadora happily.

"It's been somewhat traced to genetics, hasn't it? Recessive genes?" said Remus, as Nymphadora's nose turned back to normal – he supposed normal. Now he wasn't certain what she actually looked like. "Was your father…?"

"Dad's Muggle-born," said Nymphadora. "So it certainly didn't come from him. Sometimes it's just random, I guess."

"Neat trick, though," said Fred, exchanging a look with George that spelt they were thinking, nay, _concocting_ something.

Nymphadora shrugged, "Good for parties."

"Corking conversation starter," said George.

"It's also very good for getting through the camouflage part of Auror training," Nymphadora added. Alastor grunted in the nearest thing Remus ever heard him to amusement.

"Wonder what would happen if we mixed a bit of your hair in polyjuice…" said Fred.

Nymphadora laughed, "No idea how many times I've been asked that."

"You are not getting your hands on polyjuice," snapped Molly, scowling over her bowl of soup.

"Hermione could brew some, couldn't you?" said Ron. Hermione gave Ron a curiously pointed look through the blood that had rushed to her cheeks. Remus decided that that was also something better left unknown.

Dinner swept by in a clamor of clinking silverware and laughter. Nymphadora entertained them all by transforming her nose into those of different animals. By dessert, Hermione and Ginny had started requesting them.

Remus found, even between his pounding headache and thoughts of Sirius scowling upstairs, he earnestly enjoyed himself. Nymphadora was a thoroughly bright and cheerful young lady with a wonderful sense of humor. She was a valuable asset to the Order, if only for that.

Remus marveled that Alastor had ever thought of her, had ever even been acquainted with her. But more than once he caught sight of the old Auror's scar of a mouth twitching at the corner as though trying not to laugh.

The evening ended all too soon. Remus accompanied Nymphadora to the front door, if only to make sure she did not trip going up the stairs. At least that sounded like a plausibly excuse.

She put on her cloak and Remus watched her, noticing how her fluorescent pink hair caught the light of the flickering candled in the entrance way.

"I'm so glad I graduated three years before you started to teach," said Nymphadora abruptly, "Wouldn't that have been weird if I'd been your student?" she answered her own question without a pause, "That would have been _weird_."

Remus didn't know how he was supposed to answer that. "Well – erm – yes, I suppose it would have been."

"As in weird by being part of a super-secretive-secret-vigilante group with one of your old teachers. I mean, Dumbledore makes sense but if you'd taught me than I probably would have had a monstrous school-girl crush on you or something and it would have been just awkward."

Remus wondered if she was feeling awkward now, or if she just normally rambled when she was not-nervous. He tried to smile at her to set her at ease but then realized he was already smiling. "Yes, well, be thankful I didn't then."

Nymphadora pursed her lips contemplatively, "Dunno. You were probably a smashing teacher. Too bad you had to leave. Why was that, again? I don't think you told me."

He had had years of practice, in the art of skirting answers. By now he was almost an expert. "Complications arose and could not be resolved." But added lightly, "I suppose you'll learn more about it in the future, though."

Perhaps she caught the drift that enough had been said tonight, for she smiled brightly and winked at him. "Alright, Remus, have your secrets. Be seeing you."

"And you – Tonks."

She stepped off the front step and almost tripped over the welcoming mat. She hardly acknowledged it. "Tell Sirius – well, tell him I look forward to talking to him more. When…you know."

"I will," Remus smiled again and saw her teeth glint in the light of the street lamp. She lifted a hand to shoulder height in farewell and twisted to apparate away. It may have been a trick of the light but Remus thought he saw her stumble, as if she'd tripped again over her own feet. But there was a loud snap and he blinked and she had gone, disappeared into the night air.

Remus realized again that he was still smiling as he swung shut the front door.


End file.
